Fallout: Вступление
Fallout: Вступление ( ) — видеоролик, с которого начинается игра Fallout. Описание Ролик начинается с песни Maybe группы The Ink Spots и экрана телевизора марки «Радиэйшен-Кинг», рекламирующего Убежища от компании «Волт-Тек», изображается Волт-Бой, поливающий цветы, затем дверь Убежища закрывается, и показывается плакат «Убежище будущего». Далее начинается программа компании GNN («Сеть Галактических Новостей»): появляется надпись «Наши преданные парни поддерживают мир в недавно аннексированной Канаде» ( ), и на экране появляются два американских солдата в силовой броне, казнящих канадского повстанца и машущих рукой в камеру. Затем изображён солдат в силовой броне на фоне американского флага с 13-ю звёздами. Перед выключением телевизора идёт реклама новой «Корвеги» и «Мистера Помощника». Во время показа ролика камера отодвигается всё дальше от экрана, и игрок видит, что телевизор находится в разрушенном доме посреди руин Некрополя. Повествование Затем показывается серия фотографий под комментарии Рона Перлмана (в локализованной версии — Александра Клюквина). В качестве звукового сопровождения воспроизводится композиция . noicon|center Разговор со Смотрителем При создании персонажа, запускается видеоролик с речью Смотрителя, который сообщает о поломке водяного чипа в Убежище, сообщая о необходимости найти ещё один чип, который можно найти в Убежище 15. После завершения речи он просит Выходца из Убежища беречь себя, а потом показывается момент того, как сам Выходец покидает Убежище и оказывается в пещерах. Появление Видеоролик За кулисами * Идея создания ролика, который изначально предназначался для GURPS, принадлежит Л. Боярскому и Д. Андерсону. Андерсон создал бо́льшую часть ролика[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=38981 Ссылка на NMA], в меньшей — Боярский и остальные разработчики игры. Продюсерами выступили Брайан Фарго и Фергюс Уркхарт[https://www.artofthetitle.com/title/fallout-a-post-nuclear-role-playing-game/#section-nav Интервью на artofthetitle.com]. * Сцены ролика были срежиссированы Боярским под влиянием выдержек из «Безумный Макс 2: Воин дороги» и Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kid. Изначально Леонард планировал продемонстрировать в ролике бой американских солдат в силовой броне, визуально это должно быть показано в виде попадания различных снарядов по их доспехам. Однако в дальнейшем эта идея переродилась в демонстрацию со сценой убийства повстанца. ** Тим Кейн изначально предлагал Боярскому посредством его рисунков и роликов продемонстрировать сцены ядерной войны и подготовку людей к ней, однако ограниченные ресурсы студии и получение Леонардом фотографий времён Второй мировой войны вскоре разрешили этот момент. * Шэрон Шеллман оформила ту часть ролика, где показывается выход из убежища 13[http://arcanumclub.ru/autohtml0.php?filename=Arcanum/notebook/authors_arc.html Сведения arcanumclub]: So she taught herself some 3D packages, and got herself a job as a contract artist on Fallout. She did several exciting cut scenes for the game including the Exiting the Vault…. * Трэмелл Рэй Айзек подготовил рисунки с Волт-Боем и закрывающаяся перед ним дверь в убежище 13Архив файлов[http://www.duckandcover.cx/archives.php?id=7033 Упоминание про работу Трэмелла на Duckandcover] Fallout; Character modeler and animator, scenery modeler, Intro animator, Art for the Official Fallout strategy guide.. ** Джош Сойер дополняет сведения о Трэмелле — он занимался добавлением силовой брони в видеоВысказывание Джоша Сойера на NMA: We tried to model the power armor as T-Ray did in the opening movie and game, but he could get away with clipping that would look really bad at close distances or certain angles. Simply put, building the Fallout power armor as it originally looked would have resulted in a suit with a tiny range of motion or a hilarious amount of clipping.. * Сам же Джейсон Андерсон ранее высказывался, что вступление было создано по задумке художника Гэри Платнера. * Боярский хотел добавить во вступительный ролик что-то наподобие We’ll Meet Again, после чего Гэри Платнер предложил песню I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire, исполняемую The Ink Spots. Однако Interplay на момент разработки видео не имела разрешения использовать песню, поэтому была поддержана идея об использовании композиции Maybe, которая вызывала меньше проблемСсылка: I knew I wanted a haunting song for the intro. I didn’t know where it came from. Years later I remember, Oh, that’s the end of Dr. Strangelove where they’re playing We’ll Meet Again while bombs are dropping. That’s what I was trying to evoke. We were trying to find a song but didn’t have any ideas. Gary Platner, an artist, came in one day and said, “I just heard this song that we have to use.” It was I Don’t Want to Set The World On Fire, by the Ink Spots. We couldn’t get the rights to that, so we ended up using another of their songs. Fortunately their songs all sound virtually identical. That’s no exaggeration: If you listen to their songs, they all sound the same. We ended up with Maybe, which was a stroke of luck. We used it because it sounded like I Don’t Want to Set The World On Fire, but it also had what I felt was a haunting sound. Years later I saw the trailer for Blade Runner, and they used I Don’t Want to Set The World On Fire. I vaguely remember seeing that as a kid and thinking it was pretty cool. Maybe it was really cool because the lyrics of the song could be interpreted as the world is going to miss him when he’s gone, so it’s an ode to the world that’s gone, but it turns out to be an ode from the player saying that to the people in the vault: “You’re going to miss me when I’m gone.” We hadn’t worked out the ending at the point we chose that song. It just all fell into place.Интервью К. Тейлора на Vault13.net от 27.02.2001. Who picked the theme for Fallout? That 1940s blues/jazz music really set the theme for the game. It was a great choice for the game, that 1940s music. Gary Platner, artist. * Составление текста взял на себя Тим Кейн, которому помогал дизайнер Скотт Бенни. Текст, который был приводится выше, является многократно переделанной работой Бенни и Кейна. После того, как Т. Кейн и Ф. Хэтч узнали, что их текст будет произносить Рон Перлман, они усомнились в имеющемся варианте от Скотта Бенни. На момент коммерческого перерыва и просмотра «Симпсонов», Кейн, размышляя о том, что война может послужить постоянным явлением в истории человечества, написал новый текст, после чего отдал его Хэтчу. Прежний вариант их не устраивал полностью, поэтому Кейн сказал Фреду, чтобы Перлман озвучил оба варианта, и что потом они выберут из них наиболее подходящий. * Скотт по просьбе Тима сначала написал текст в манере полусумасшедшего человека, который разглагольствовал о своих предках. Герой проклинал нынешний мир и жалел о том, как хорошо было жить раньше, до ядерной катастрофы, попутно упоминая браминов, у которых была только одна голова. Многие тексты Скотта не были допущены и многократно переписывались. Бенни также упоминает, что Тим Кейн хотел добавить во вступление диалог полупьяного завсегдатая, который на приятный манер будет рассказывать о былых временах. Какие-либо сведения об этом диалоге отсутствуют, а изначальные тексты, которые писались ими, не сохранились. Сам же Скотт, будучи канадцем, иронично высказался насчёт кадров с аннексированной страной[[Библия Fallout 8|Библия Fallout 8]]. * Скотт Кэмпбелл и некоторые другие разработчики хотели вместо вступительного ролика предоставить игроку возможность побыть в Убежище 13 некоторое время в роли полноценного жителя убежища. Игра должна была начаться в комнате Выходца, где звучала приятная музыка, а его личный терминал призывал героя быстрее одеваться и идти на работу. В шкафу, куда должен был подойти герой, было много одноцветных комбинезонов синего цвета. По пути на работу Выходца встречали другие жители убежища — встречные здоровались и махали ему рукой. Далее по коридору герой должен был пройти мимо двух жителей, которые жаловались на вкус воды, после чего Выходец должен был придти на своё место работы. В зависимости от выбранных игроком навыков Выходец мог работать в службе безопасности, научном отделе, сфере обслуживания или в PR-отделе. В убежище можно было взять определённые вещи и поговорить с любым из жителей. Хоть люди и вели себя вежливо, у них были некоторые признаки недомогания и беспокойства. Некоторые волновались насчёт воды, но опасались говорить об этом на людях. После того, как рабочая рутина подходит к концу, Выходец получил бы сообщение о том, что смотритель вызывает его в свой офис. По прибытии героя Джейкорен говорит, что чип очистки воды перегорел, переработанная вода со временем станет ядовитой. Самой же причиной вызова является то, что центральный компьютер выбрал главного героя именно потому, что он имеет наибольшую вероятность покинуть убежище и вернуться назад с новым чипом. Перед отбытием Выходец был волен взять столько вещей, сколько мог (занимая в долг, обменом, просьбами или воровством). После этого он мог только покинуть убежище на глазах у некоторых жителей. После оповещения насчёт беды жители убежища начали бы высказывать свои надежды о том, чтобы всё кончилось хорошо. Одним захотелось услышать новости о внешнем мире, другие же говорили бы о том, что не видят в этом ничего, кроме смерти. Когда массивная дверь со скрежетом открылась, герой попал бы в тоннель. Как отмечает сам Кэмпбелл, огромные помещения Убежища 13 и весь контент, который должен был отображать все эти идеи, программисты не смогли выполнить из-за нехватки времени, поэтому руководители проекта прибегли к внутриигровому видеоролику''The Origins of Fallout'', стр. 15—16. * Художник Эдди Рейнвотер подготовил анимации говорящей головы Джейкорена для вступительного ролика[https://www.webcitation.org/6GZaRsDyd?url=http://www.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=38380 Интервью NMA]. * После отказа ряда отделов из-за сильной жестокости в ролике и была придумана система SPECIAL, благодаря которой разработка игры продолжилась''The Origins of Fallout'', стр. 19. Галерея Yevgeny Khaldei - Reichstag After Fall of Berlin - 1945.jpg|Слайд 1: Рейхстаг после падения Берлина (1945) — Часть 1. Reichstag after World War II - 1945.jpg|Слайд 2: Рейхстаг после падения Берлина (1945) — Часть 2. Sgt. William Spangle - American Troops Move Through Tunnel and Across Bridge in Germany - 1945.jpg|Слайд 3: американские войска пересекают туннель в Германии (1945). Herbert Mason - St Pauls Cathedral London Blitz - 1940.jpg|Слайд 4: Собор Святого Павла в Лондоне (1940). USS Arizona Pearl Harbor - 1941.jpg|Слайд 5: Перл-Харбор (1941). NC Wyeth - War Bonds Poster - 1942.jpg|Слайд 6: изображение агитационного плаката (1942). Trinity Gadget - 1945.jpg|Слайд 7: «Тринити» (первое в мире испытание технологии ядерного оружия) (1945). Trinity Test - 1945.jpg|Слайд 8: взрыв бомбы (1945). Lt Jacob Harris - 255th Infantry Regiment Waldenburg - 1945.jpg|Слайд 9: 255-й пехотный полк в Вальденбурге (1945). Видео Fallout 1 Intro HD Fallout - Overseer's Intro (Russian - 1C)|Вступление со смотрителем См. также * Fallout 2: Вступление * Fallout 3: Вступление * Fallout: New Vegas: Вступление * Fallout Tactics: Вступление Примечания en:Fallout intro Категория:Обзоры видео Fallout Категория:Вступления